


Part 1: Once bitten twice shy

by Mandalore5



Series: The Marvelous Midoriya [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Credit to Kōhei Horikoshi, Credit to Marvel, Cussing, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Izuku Midoriya has Miles Morales powerset, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multi, No Smut, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Spiders, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Worried Midoriya Inko, eventual cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born quirkless in a world filled with amazing powers. He's spent his life being bullied and tormented as his dream of being a hero gets further and further away. But one day a chance encounter changes his life forever, who knew one small bite can change so much. It remains to be seen if the boy can measure up to the powers he suddenly finds himself endowed with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for stopping by. So one day I had the urge to read about 'Spider-Izuku' their are a lot of great fics on this site that have that premise. But none that quite scratched the specific itch I had in mind....so yeah here it is. 
> 
> Credit to Kōhei Horikoshi for creating My Hero Academia and to Marvel for it's universe but to writer Brian Michael Bendis and artist Sara Pichelli for creating Miles Morales. (even if it was more into the Spiderverse and less the comics that sparked this but...credit to the OG team.)

“What do you mean a specimen escaped!?”

 

“I...I’m sorry, one of them jumped at a researcher and in their panic they...uhh...knocked it down.”

 

“...It was you wasn’t it?”

 

“....That’s not important.”

 

“Which specimen was it?”

 

“Number 42.”

 

“Find it. NOW.”

 

_____________________________

 

Izuku Midoriya was having a rough day he always did though. Being quirkless in a world of superpowers where 80% of the population had said powers has a tendency to do that. He was making his way home walking the same well worn path he always took, head down sighing to himself. Memories of being tormented by his former friend Bakugou playing through the green haired boy’s mind.

 

_Next week's gonna be even worse, after the weekend we discuss careers and high schools._

 

The boy so dejected and sorrowful so wrapped up in his own head didn’t notice when a spider slowly lowered itself onto his shoulder. He heard police sirens and turned, again not noticing when the spider crawled up his arm onto his hand. Feeling a tingle, Izuku finally turned to find the arachnid, it was oddly colored with red and blues, the tips of legs looked nearly fluorescent.. A beat passed before the creature bit down, unknowingly pumping something powerful and world changing into the young boy. Something that would alter his entire world and make his dreams a reality.

 

Izuku slapped his hand once and the spider curled up and fell to the ground dead. His hand stung but the spider wasn’t large enough to be a Joro, and it was too brightly colored to be a widow. Still rubbing his hand Izuku hurried home, to be honest he barely felt the bite. If he had looked closer he’d have noticed the number 42 on the spider’s thorax.

 

______________________

 

“Mom I’m home,” Izuku announced as he strode through his door and slipped his shoes off.

 

“Izuku! Welcome home honey, dinner’s almost ready!” His mom called from further in. Izuku put his bag down and started searching through the cabinets. “What’s wrong honey?” Inko turned from the stove to look at her son, he’d come home with bruises and scrapes before but he looked fine now. She breathed a sigh of relief at that revelation.

 

“I’m looking for the first aid kit.”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“I got...bit by a spider.”

 

“Oh…” Inko let out another sigh of relief. “It’s over there sweetie,” Inko pointed out a drawer on the other end of Izuku’s search. “Wait...IT WASN’T A JORO WAS IT!?”

 

“No no, it wasn’t big enough...but it was oddly colored. The bite didn’t really hurt I just wanted to be safe.”

 

“Whew...alright, after you patch that up could you set the table?”

 

“I got it,” Izuku smiled at his mom while he applied medicine to his hand and put a small bandage over the bite.

 

Genuine smiles were rare things for Izuku from the day he found out he was quirkless they got rarer and rarer, and they always seemed forced or pained. Cause there in the back of his mind was the ever present knowledge that he had no quirk and would likely never achieve his dream never be a hero like his idol All Might. Izuku never told his mother how much her words had hurt him, _‘I wish things were different’_. It seemed his mother had an inkling and the guilt had caused her to overeat at times. But that guilt wasn’t the only reason.

 

Izuku had set the table and sat, changed into more casual clothing. His mother brought over the food and again his eyes caught it. Just for a moment the empty space on her finger, the lack of a ring that had been there as a child. He never asked about the checks his father sent every month or why he can barely remember the man. They had enough problems without opening up old new wounds. He suspected he knew why his father left, and that was another unspoken wound he never brought up.

 

The two ate in a comfortable silence occasionally talking about the day. After dinner, Izuku helped his mother clean up then went to bed. It was not a restful night of sleep. Unbeknownst to the boy the spider’s bite was already changing his body. His muscle fibers broke apart and sewed themselves back up, each strand becoming equal to a dozen of the same. His bones toughened and grew stronger, harder to break. His wrists began to itch as new organs grew in. In his fitful, sweat covered sleep his body sparked with bio-electricity. He sat up, his body turned invisible for a split second before he rolled and fell off his bed in a heap. A half-awake mind barely aware of the world around him.

 

____________________

 

Just before the alarm clock went off, Izuku’s hand fumbled up from the floor and switched it off. The room spun for a moment as his eyes opened. Izuku blinked, something...felt off. He looked around, his room was of course plastered in posters and wall scrolls featuring All Might. Several figures adorned his dresser and desk, no everything was where it was meant to be. Everything was just more vibrant, Izuku stood up and wobbled a little. His whole body seized up in pain and he fell back to his knees.

 

“Ugh...what happened last night? And why is my...everything sore.” Wincing the boy finally stood up and noticed how much smaller the room seemed, wait no...he was just taller. He looked down and noticed the sudden addition of actual discernible muscle to his frame. He wasn’t cut, but he was definitely not the scrawny kid he was yesterday. His arm seized up in pain again

 

It felt like his muscles were tearing themselves apart, he gritted his teeth but couldn’t help but cry out in pain. Through the pain that started to spread to his other body parts he could hear the tell tale THUMP THUMP of his mother running to his room.

 

“IZUKU! WHAT’S WRONG!” Inko burst through the door to find her son curled up in the fetal position, groaning in pain tears starting to run down his face. “IZUKU!” The plump woman dead lifted her son up off the floor and full out ran to the couch and sat him down. She started to panic and a slew of questions spilled out of her, most of what she said to fast and jumbled for Izuku to catch.

 

“Mom…” Izuku took in a breath the pain stopping, for now. “Slow down I don’t understand what your saying.”

 

“What’s going on! Are you okay, do you want to go to the hospital? Do you need a doctor? Pain killers, anything!?” Inko hovered over her Son, hand on his forehead and pressed her thumb down on his wrist. She felt something underneath her thumb and heard a _thwip_ in the air. When she looked down she saw an odd growth on his arm, and a line of what looked like a very sticky spider web attached to a small bone nozzle. The other end of the web was attached to the wall. “....Izuku do you know what this means?”

 

“I uhh…”

 

“Izuku...YOU HAVE A QUIRK!”

 

“What!?”

 

Inko grabbed up her son in a massive bear hug. Tears spilled from her eyes.

 

“I *hic* I was so...so..” Another wail of tears broke through, “I felt so bad when, you...didn’t get either of our quirks,” She leaned back tears still running down her face.

 

“Mom…” Izuku’s lip quivered and burst into tears as well the two embraced again a ridiculous amount of tears being shed by the two. After a solid minute their fierce hug finally relented. Izuku and Inko sitting back, and taking in a shaking breath.

 

“We should still get you to a Doctor to check you out all the same. I’ve never heard of a quirk manifesting this late, and then there are those X-rays he showed us when you were little.”

 

“Yeah this is probably gonna surprise them,” Izuku smiled, “Maybe he can explain why my body felt like it was tearing itself apart last night and now.”

 

“It’s probably a mutation quirk,” Inko stood up and sniffed finally calm again after that release. “Are you alright, you sure you don’t need anything to dull the pain?”

 

Izuku shook his head. “No I think I’m good though I do feel really hungry,” He made to stand when his legs suddenly gave out. A wave of exhaustion overtaking him. Izuku landed flat on his face with a loud thump.

 

“Izuku!”

 

“Sor...sorry...I guess having your muscles restructure themselves, and growing new organs overnight tires you out,” Izuku lifted himself up by leaning on the table, Inko helped him back onto the couch and ran to get him something to eat and drink.

 

“That tears it, after you eat we’re going to the hospital.”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

After a quick meal, several glasses of water, a stop by a fast food spot, and a crepe stand. Izuku finally sat in an exam room at his Doctor’s office. Inko had called ahead while Izuku was eating. The Doctor had told them that it was impossible for him to have a quirk. But Inko insisted and so here they where waiting for him. Izuku was eating a box of pocky and offered his mother one.

 

“No thanks sweetie I’m a little nervous...I’ve never seen you eat like this before.”

 

“I think I’m finally full...I hope this isn’t part of my quirk. Let’s hope the Doctor knows what’s going on.”

 

Right on que the door opened and the Doctor walked in. It wasn’t the Doctor Izuku had expected. Rather than a portly old man with a thick bushy mustache and pair of green lensed goggles, it was a younger man with brown hair and just starting to wrinkle. Said Doctor sighed as he walked in with a chart in his hand.

 

“Hello Izuku, Ms. Midoriya. My name is Dr. Ito.”

 

“Hello Doctor,” Izuku and Inko stood and gave him a small bow.

 

“So...I was told you think you manifested your quirk, from your X-rays when you were younger I don’t think that’s possible.”

 

“Wha..but..” Izuku started his own nervousness clouding his mind.

 

“Doctor I know what that other...physician told Izuku back then...and I was shocked too but I assure you he has a quirk now.”

 

While his mother and the doctor talked, Izuku looked down to his wrist and what he was calling his spinnerattes just beneath the skin.

 

_Mom pressed down and the web shot out...maybe if I make the right muscles contract?_

 

Izuku raised his hand, and tried a few different shapes. A fist? No. All fingers pointed out? No. Splayed out? No. Izuku thought for a moment then tried something new. He folded in his middle and ring finger, his pointer pinkie and thumb held out in a ‘rocker’ pose and with another _thwip!_ He shot out a line of Webbing right past the Doctor’s face and struck the opposite wall.

 

Said Doctor froze in mid sentence and stared at the webbing, following it back down to it’s source. He stared at the green haired boy who was smiling sheepishly while holding a web between his fingers. The doctor dropped the clipboard and grabbed Izuku’s arm. This made the boy jump he let out a yelp. A charge flowed down his arm and an electric shock sent the Doctor off his feet into the wall.

 

Izuku and Inko stared at the Doctor as he stood up, shaking. Izuku’s eyes slowly lowered to his hand.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t know I could do that I...I..I..” Izuku didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be back home he wanted to disappear. He got his wish as his body started to turn invisible. His form and clothes slowly disappearing from sight.

 

“IZUKU!” Inko cried out, nearly fainting from shock. The boy however caught her before she hit the floor appearing again. The trademark Midoriya tears already flowing.

 

The Doctor, who was up again and shaking off the literal shock, just stared in wonder. He picked up his clipboard, pulled out some smelling salts from a drawer. After a moment Inko woke back up. Izuku holding her hand.

 

“Okay,” the Doctor spoke after a moment. His hand still stinging slightly from whatever had shocked him. “I’m convinced. Let’s do some tests.”

 

\----------------------

 

After being poked and prodded for what felt like hours, an X-Ray, Cat Scan, and being made to run on a treadmill for far longer than he thought himself capable of the winded and tired boy once again sat in the exam room. His mother rubbing his back. After a few minutes the Doctor walked in and without a word slid several X-Ray print outs onto a screen.

 

“Sorry for all the Tests Izuku. But I wanted to be absolutely sure.”

 

The Doctor flicked a switch, the board lit up.

 

“On the left here,” The doctor pointed out a very familiar image. Izuku’s foot X-ray from childhood. “This is from when you where a child, it shows the double joint that quirkless people possess. Now this.” Dr. Ito pointed to a new image, “Is from today. As you can see...it lacks the joint. Izuku...you definitely have a quirk now.”

Izuku looked from image to image, tears welling up in his eyes. It was funny how such a small little thing could affect your life. But years ago it had, he rubbed his eyes dry and smiled. Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. Inko likewise started to tear up a hand on her son’s shoulder, before she drew him into a crushing hug. Dr. Ito to his credit, gave them a moment before going on.

 

“Now onto the rest of what we discovered. Your muscles,” The Doctor pointed to another image. “Have become much more efficient, ridiculously so and their still getting stronger.” The image was of Izuku’s shoulder, his muscle fibers looked like steel cables with sheer number of interwoven fibers. “Not just stronger, but more flexible too. Your nervous system developed along with it. My guess is your reflexes are enhanced along with that. The endurance test we employed shows that your stamina has increased as well. You said you ate a lot on the way here?”

 

“Ye...yeah I was ravenous,” Inko shook her head along with her son’s words.

 

“I’ve never seen him eat like that.”

“Not surprising, your body’s gone through a massive change that still isn’t done yet. Then there's the spinnerets. The web lines you can fire, I just have two more things to check before I can confirm my theory,” At this the Doctor turned, Izuku looked away to talk to his mother. When a tingle went down his spine, his hand shot up and caught a rubber ball that had been heading towards his face.

 

Izuku stared at the ball, he hadn't seen it coming just felt it. He looked up at the Doctor who was smirking his own hand outstretched from throwing the ball.

 

“Did you see that coming?”

 

“No...no I felt a tingle down my spine like….uhh...a danger sense?”

 

“As I thought now...Izuku. Try climbing that wall.”

 

“...What?”

 

“Trust me.”

 

Izuku dropped the ball and walked up to the wall.

 

“Take your shoes off please.”

 

He did so, leaving his red high tops on the table. Izuku put his hand to the wall and looked back, unsure. He put his other hand up, and tried to move the first. It didn’t budge it was stuck on the wall. Izuku started to sweat when the Doctor laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Calm, relax your hand and try again.”

 

Izuku did so, one hand, then the next and then his feet. Inko’s jaw dropped as her son climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling. Izuku looked down, expecting some form of vertigo or at least stomach pains. Nothing came.

 

“How you feeling Izuku?”

 

“Uhh...fine...I was expecting some kind of disorientation but...I’m fine.”

 

“I thought as much.”

 

“Dr. Ito...what is all this about?”

 

The Doctor turned to his computer and pulled up an image of a man swinging through a foreign city. He wore a red and blue costume with a spider web pattern and a spider emblazoned on his chest.

 

“Have you heard of spider man?”

 

“Of course he was one of the first vigilantes to be granted Hero status. He was active for nearly 30 years and is still celebrated as one of America’s greatest Heroes. I think he even has a statue in Central Park,” Izuku kept going for a moment, until the Doctor snapped his fingers.

 

“Yes that’s all good Izuku,” a sweat drop formed at his temple. That would teach him to get a Hero otaku going. “My point is, his quirk was called Arachnia. He had a spider’s strength relative to its size, enhances reflexes, spider like equilibrium a healing factor, which since your able to walk after your muscles did all that we can call that a confirmed, and a ‘spider’ sense that warned him of danger. Sound familiar?”

 

Izuku’s eyes went wide, his mouth hung agape he lost his focus on staying stuck and dropped to the floor twisting and landing on his feet at the last moment.

 

“Are you...what are you saying?”

 

Dr. Ito smirked, “Your quirk and his are very similar, he however didn’t have organic web shooters like you. Nor did he have bioelectricity or the ability to turn invisible. As such we are dubbing your quirk: Neo-Arachnia.”

 

The Doctor kept talking, but Izuku wasn’t really listening. Lost in a haze as he realized that his quirk had been compared to one of the greatest heroes of the first generation. He was more than a little awestruck. The Doc wrote some exorcises down that he could do to help get used to his new musculature, told his mother to keep an eye on him as he’s going to need to take it easy for the next few days while is body catches up to his quirk. Thankfully it was the weekend so Izuku had two days to rest.

 

_Neo-Arachnia...I....I can be a hero...right? Others have years to get used to their quirk. I have to do the same._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts to test out his powers as his body recovers, unfortunately a return to school doesn't go as smoothly as he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bunch of chapters I'll be throwing up in a couple days. The one's up now are just the ones I finished editing (within my ability.)

The next two days went by in a blur. Izuku was still sore all over, but his advanced healing kept the worst side effects at bay. He did the exorcises Dr. Ito had suggested and was practicing with his quirk although in a limited fashion. He watched videos online of spiders building webs studying how they moved. He practiced his aim and built a few webs. He found out his webbing dissolved after a while.

Testing his electricity was harder he had trouble making it happen on command. He blew out a few light bulbs by accident. Izuku decided to call this power a ‘venom blast’, it wasn’t actual venom but well ‘spider shock’ sounded dumb. The boy was also having trouble with turning invisible on command. He was recording all of his findings and practice notes in a new journal. One of many he’d made over the years.

 

Currently, at the end of his second day he was watching an old video. It was considered ‘historical footage’ at this point. Spider-Man swung by on screen, web swinging from building to building with amazing grace and speed.

 

_If I went around doing that I’d be arrested. For sure...something to train later maybe?_

 

After dinner and before taking a shower, Izuku decided to do some push ups. He popped a pair of earbuds in and hit play on his phone. Thumping american rock music blasted into his ears.

 

**_I need you to hear this loud and clear_ **

**_The line in the sand is drawn and I have no fear_ **

**_When I see red all I need is a reason to set me off_ **

**_To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground_ **

**_'Cause I'm a badass_ **

**_And you don't want to clash_ **

**_'Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_ **

**_'Cause I'm a badass_ **

**_And this warning's your last_ **

**_You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast_ **

**_'Cause I'm a badass_ **

**_A badass_ **

**_'Cause I'm a badass_ **

**_A badass_ **

**_A badass_ **

 

Spurred by the music and the adrenaline it sent through his body Izuku changed from normal push ups to a handstand. Still pushing his body up and down though now with one hand. He continued with his exercise until sweat dripped from his face and started stinging his eyes, finally he pushed off from his position and flipped up onto his feet. He’d been working out for hours before he finally started to get tired. This enhanced stamina thing was gonna come in handy it seems. Izuku showered quickly and laid in bed staring up at his ceiling. He was finding it hard to sleep, to filled with excitement and charged with anticipation. Things were gonna change. Eventually the boy managed to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

 

\-------------------------

 

That night as Izuku slept a figure stepped onto the street where he’d been bit. His shadow stretched far out into the street a hint at his prodigious height. Slowly the figure moved closer and closer to that fateful spot. The figure bent, and with a pair of tweezers gently picked up the remains of that spider and dropped it into a little dish. As it turned light caught a pair of goggles hiding the figure’s eyes, and a surgical mask hiding the rest. The tall lanky man continued to walk, disappearing into an overpass.

 

\-------------------

 

Next Day.

 

Izuku was munching on his breakfast, he had to convince his mother he could go to school today. She was skeptical but eventually relented. He felt fine, if that changed he already had a Doctor’s note. He was scrolling through his phone when he noticed a news article that caught his attention: Genetics Research Lab under Investigation. He stopped chewing for a moment and clicked on the link. Evidently the lab had come under fire after a specimen had escaped containment. Before he could read further he looked at the time. Gulped and finished eating.

 

_I’ll read it on the train._

 

His mother tells him to have a good day, and for once he thinks he will. He smiles at her as he leaves and makes his way to the train. Pulling out his phone again he got back to that article he had started reading. The specimen that had escaped was a spider. Izuku blinked a few dozen times at that.

 

_….It can’t be._

 

Izuku looked through the article for a picture, finally finding one. It was of a very familiar looking spider. The freckled boy’s eyes went wide and his face paled, a smile stayed on his face but only because he was too shocked for it to fade.

 

_Genetics research? That’s the same spider that bit me...at least I think it was...no that can’t be right. But....there's no way it’s connected to my quirk. That’s just not possible...right?_

 

Most of the day is just a haze, Izuku’s mind is mostly elsewhere. That is until the teacher started the discussion Midoriya had been dreading up until a few days ago. He slammed down a thick stack of papers.

 

“I could pass out some career aptitude tests but,” he paused and snatched up the papers. “I know you all want to go to the hero track,” He declared as he tossed the papers aside. As the class showed off their various quirks, flames, wind, rocks...that guy who can pull his eyes out of their sockets eegh. “Yes yes you have very impressive quirks, but no power usage allowed in school.” Izuku was finally paying attention now, his own hand held timidly up. He was starting to shake a little.

 

“Hey teach, don’t lump me with these bunch of losers I’m the real deal, but these punks will be lucky to end up the sidekick to some busted D-Lister.”

 

Three guesses as to who said that and the first two don’t count. Izuku took in a breath when Bakugou spoke.

 

_Oh here we go._

 

“You think your better than us Katsuki!?” A chorus of voices yelled out at him, Izuku’s not among them.

 

“Let’s go I’ll take you all on!”

 

“Haaa..you’ve got impressive test results,” The Teacher interjected. “Maybe you will get into UA high.”

 

A few students shared looks and shocked expressions, murmurs went around the room of UA being the nations top Hero academy. It’s low acceptance rate, etc etc. Izuku covered his head and sighed. He didn’t need spider sense to tell him what was coming.

 

“That’s exactly why it’s the only place worthy of me.”

 

_Yeah UA or a dumpster….did I really just think that?_

 

“I aced all the mock tests, I’m the only at this school who stands a chance at getting in.”

 

_Oh good he’s still talking, hate to actually learn something today….WHAT IS UP WITH ME!?_

 

“I’ll end up more popular then All-Might himself!”

 

_Don’t laugh, don’t laugh, FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THE WORLD DO NOT LAUGH!_

 

Izuku was biting his tongue pretty hard right now.

 

“And be the richest hero of all time, people all across the world will know who I am! And it all starts with UA high!”

 

“Oh yeah Midoriya, don’t you want to go to UA too?”

 

Izuku stared at the Teacher, feeling very betrayed. The rest of the class turned to him before bursting out laughing.

 

“A quirkless like you could never get in!”

 

“If all you can do is study you’ll never get into Heroics!”

 

Izuku was about to say something when he felt a tingle down his spine, his hand shot up like in the Doctor’s office and closed around something. He blinked and looked up, it was Bakugou’s wrist. For whatever reason the blonde had tried to blow up Izuku’s desk. Bakugou’s mad grin started to fade. Everyone in the class was still looking at him, but they weren’t laughing. Bakugou pulled his arm to get free but it wouldn’t budge. Izuku was frozen in shock, when he finally realized what was going on he pulled his own hand away as if burned.

 

“I...er...well the thing is…” Izuku tried to speak, Bakugou was looking at his wrist. Eyes wide, and...no Izuku had to be mistaken. There's no way Katsuki was _afraid_ right? “Sensei if you...on your desk my...err...I had to. New...quirk...forms.” The boy’s voice was almost a whisper.

 

The Teacher picked up a packet, along with a doctor’s note there was a few files in there. Only what he needed to know about Izuku’s updated quirk registration forms.

 

“Let’s see...Neo-Archaina huh? You have a spider quirk?” The teacher glanced at the note from Dr. Ito. Something about a ‘late bloomer’ it was rare but not unknown to happen.

 

“BULLSHIT! YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT! There's no way you got a quirk you useless Deku!”

 

_Thwip!_

 

Bakugou looked up a line of sticky webbing shot up to the ceiling he followed it down...to Izuku’s wrist. The blonde started to shake about to blow again.

 

“Alright that’s enough! Katsuki sit down. Raise a hand to another student and I’ll write you up. Izuku...can you pull that down without tearing a chunk out of the ceiling?”

 

“Uhh...I’d better not, they dissolve after a couple hours though.”

 

“Fair enough, alright let's get on with it.”

 

\---------------------------

 

The rest of the day went by as normal. With the added ‘benefit’ of Bakugou staring daggers at Izuku every chance he got. That was how it always was with Kacchan, that was what Izuku used to call him. Izuku’s pencil stopped for a moment as memories overtook him. Back when they were friends before Kacchan had gotten his quirk, and even some time after. He didn’t know why Bakugou had turned out that way why he had treated him so badly just cause he didn’t have a quirk. It wasn’t his fault, and now that he had one...he seemed even more pissed, if that was possible.

 

Finally the day was ending, Izuku was writing in his 13th hero journal. Specifically the notes he’d taken on his abilities over the past couple of days. Most of the other students had filed out when he started to pack up. His sense went off again and he felt his journal get ripped out of his hands.

 

“You still writing these? How many times do I have to tell you Deku, you can’t be a hero.”

 

There was a blur of movement, and Izuku snatched his journal back and stuffed it into his backpack. Bakugou blinked, his neutral expression turned feral. He grabbed at Izuku, who simply leaned back and put out his foot. Bakugou tripped and landed face down on the floor. Bakugou’s usual two....followers stared down at him and looked back up to Izuku.

 

Midoriya honestly hadn’t meant to do any of that, he was just acting on reflex and when that ‘danger sense’ went off. He was just as shocked as the other two, he opened his mouth to speak when Katsuki blasted himself off the floor and grabbed Izuku. His danger sense went off but he was too stunned to move, he felt his back get slammed into the wall behind them.

 

“ **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? THINK THAT’S CUTE EH? THINK BECAUSE YOU GOT A QUIRK NOW THAT YOUR BETTER THAN ME!?”**

 

“What...that...I...I don’t..”

 

**“SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU! YOU’LL NEVER BE A HERO, WITH OR WITHOUT A QUIRK YOU WERE BORN WRONG! WHY DON’T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST JUMP OFF THE ROOF!?”**

 

Silence, it lasted only a moment but felt like forever. Izuku had tears welling up in his eyes he hung his head hiding his expression. He put his hands on Bakugou’s wrists, then looked up. The sheer hatred and anger radiating off of him made Katsuki pause, he missed the spark between Izuku’s fingers. But he felt the charge when he was blasted off his feet by a powerful shock.

 

Bakugou landed in a heap crushing a desk beneath him. He looked up at Izuku, for a split second he was afraid then his usual angry expression replaced it. Izuku was crying, but his face showed nothing but rage.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” He screamed, the other two kids had backed away into a corner. “I don’t have a quirk, you hate me! I have a quirk, you hate me more! I don’t get it I never did...and I’m done. I’m done trying to understand you trying to be your friend. Whatever this is,” he gestured to Bakugou. “I don’t want any part of it! You want to be a lone wolf, you want me to leave you alone? **FINE!** Goodbye Bakugou.”

 

Izuku turned on his heel and left. Only silence followed, Bakugou stared at the space Izuku had occupied just a moment ago. He felt a knot tighten in his chest, and couldn’t shake the feeling he had just lost something he never knew he had. Anyone else would take the moment to look inside themselves and…

 

“Fucking loser.”

 

…..Or they could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Bakugou....let's just nip that in the bud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these days Izuku is gonna be an in AU where he doesn't go down that dark tunnel....THIS AIN'T IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! The next two to part 1 are gonna be a bit longer of a wait, they ain't edited yet.

His pace was slow as he walked home, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. He sniffed and brushed them aside. He felt heavy, his hands on his arms holding himself close. Izuku finally looked up as he moved into an a tunnel. He thought what his idol All Might would do now. He’d smile and laugh, he was always smiling. That’s what he admired about him a hero who would save everyone with a smile, someone everyone could rely on. 

 

Izuku tried to force a smile, but felt it falter. He sighed, a tingle shot up his spine as the manhole cover behind him blew off the ground. A black sludge poured out of it and reached for him. Izuku’s reflexes took over and he jumped to the side, clinging to the concrete wall of the tunnel. 

 

“Hey your pretty fast kid, now hold still so I can catch ya,” Izuku caught a pair of eyes moving in the muck along with a mouth. He felt his lunch coming out to say high at the wretched sight. Another tendril of sludge shot at him. 

 

Izuku fired a web line to the ground and pulled, he jumped off the wall and skidded to a stop. At least that was the plan, his feet skidded across the ground and the tip of his shoe caught the ground. Sending the boy face first onto the tunnel floor. 

 

“Shit!” Izuku turned in time to see the sludge reach for him. But he saw behind the villain, a smile breaking out on the boys face. 

 

**“Don’t worry, your safe...now that I am here that is.”**

 

Izuku knew that voice, how could he not? The sludge villain knew it too because he stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

**“Hold on to something my boy! TEXXXAS SMAAAASH!”**

 

A whistle preceded a massive blast of wind and air pressure, Izuku clung to the ground with his hands the rest of his body flapping about like a flag. The sludge villain was blasted apart splattering the tunnel and beyond with his foul murky body. Izuku finally stopped flapping about after a moment, he looked up a large strong hand held out to him. Shaking, Izuku looked past it to the smiling face of his idol, All Might. 

 

**“You alright? I saw your dodge at the last second. Sorry if that took you buy surprise couldn’t let that guy try to take you hostage.”**

 

Izuku took the hand offered to him and was pulled to his feet, gently. All Might patted the boy down getting the sludge and dirt off. He patted Izuku’s face a few times. 

 

**“Your starting to worry me kid you alright? Anything strained or pulled?”**

 

Izuku realized a moment later he was face to face with All Might, he sputtered and waved his arms frantically. 

 

“I..I’m fine, I just it’s...uhh...i’vebeenyourfansinceforeverandseeingyouinpersonreallyjusttookmebysurpriseI’msorry!” 

 

**“Take a breath and calm yourself. I’m glad you're alright. Excuse me a moment I have to make sure this guy doesn’t escape justice again!”** Luckily for Izuku All Might was quite fluent in ‘excited nerd ramble’. 

 

As All Might scooped up the sludge guy, Izuku pulled out his journal and sat it aside as he helped his idol collect the villain.

 

**“There's no need i’ve got things well in hand.”**

 

“It’s the least I could do, and I feel weird standing around looking useless...uhh...can you...uhh if it’s not to much trouble...sign my journal?” 

 

**“Ha ha! Of course I’d be happy to!”**

 

Izuku, still shaking slightly but All Might realized it was nervousness rather then fear or pain at this point handed All Might his journal and a marker. 

 

**“Hero study for the future, volume 13. You planning on applying to a hero course?”** Unable to restrain his curiosity All Might flipped through the journal. 

 

**_He’s got notes on Kaumi woods, Mt. Lady and a couple others._ **

 

“Well...uhh...I was. I wanted to go to UA like you did...you’re kind of my idol.” 

 

**“UA’s an excellent school. With moves like that you’ll do well, I’m guessing a spider type quirk right?”** All Might flipped to an empty page and took his time writing his autograph. He had a tendency to mess up when he was in a hurry and this boy deserved his best work after that. 

 

“You think...I could be a hero?” Tears were welling up in his eyes again. “Yes...I...I want to go to UA. Even though I only got my quirk recently, it’s been my dream for years.” 

 

That made All Might pause, he had finished signing.  **“Late bloomer eh? Well if you work hard and show a heroic spirit I’m sure you’ll do well.”**

 

“Late is right...just three days ago.” 

 

All Might was handing the journal back over, when he froze again he could feel his time limit coming like a brick wall. But he had to ask, it was impossible but he had to ask. He had to know. Izuku sweats a little suddenly the air got heavy, he swallowed starting to worry but that danger sense of his wasn’t making any noise. 

 

**“Well...that is indeed late. Tell me...when your quirk came in what happened before then?”**

 

“I got bit by a spider,” Izuku said gently taking the journal back. The air lightened immediately. With All Might suddenly seeming very relieved. 

 

**“Well that is indeed odd, I have to be on my way...but...hmmm…”** All Might looked down at the boy. 

 

**_Just got his quirk….does the spider bite have anything to do with it? Probably not but...something about it doesn’t sit right. Perhaps I should keep tabs on him for now, it can’t be HIM but..._ **

 

**“Tell you what, here.”** All Might pulled out a card and handed it to Izuku. Izuku took it and his eyes went wide as saucers. 

 

_ All Might’s personal number.  _

 

**“Now, I’ve really got to go. But send me a text later, if your quirk just came in you need to test it get used to it right? I might know a place.”** All Might walked off a bit. 

 

“Thank you so much All Might, I will!” 

 

**“No problem, now stay out of trouble! And thanks for your support!”** All Might bent then leap into the sky. Disappearing from view. Leaving a beaming Midoriya behind. 

 

\---------------

 

All Might let out a cough, as he walked out of an alley. He had shrunk back down to his weak form. He shouldn’t have wasted as much time as he had talking to that boy. No...not wasted. Something that boy said had stuck with him. 

 

_ Bit by a spider and now he has a quirk. There's no way that’s related right? Maybe he had a quirk that copies an animal that touches him? ….I’m sure he’d have discovered such a thing before now.  _

 

Toshinori had already turned the villain in and was making his way home. It was a busy day, a nearby intersection was clogged with people. A shriek tore through the crowd. Toshinori turned to look a truck was speeding down the road. People ran and dove to get out of it’s way. Toshi was pushed out of the way as people ran. But through the crowd he spotted two people still on the road about to be hit. 

 

A child and a young woman with long black hair. They must have been knocked down. Yagi felt his wound throb, no other heroes in sight. 

 

_ Pathetic, pathetic.  _

 

Someone burst out from the crowd, Toshinori caught a glimpse of green as they charged onto the street and grabbed up both the girl and the young woman, diving out of the way as the truck sped past. 

 

\------------

 

A few moments earlier. 

 

Momo Yaoyorozu was heading home from school. She had turned in her recommendation papers to UA earlier. Still over ten months away she was nevertheless excited at the prospect of learning at the nations most famous school. She turned as someone screamed, people in the street rushed past and knocked her down. She heard the truck coming, and was turning to run when she saw a child had been knocked down. Momo put her arms around the child, but froze as the truck neared, her mind blank. 

 

Then suddenly she wasn’t in the trucks path anymore. Someone had burst from the crowd and grabbed them both up and out of the way. She felt her back hit asphalt but she was alive and the child in her arms was unharmed. She looked up and met the bright green eyes of her rescuer. He was smiling, he was sweating buckets but he was smiling. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

\--------------

 

Izuku had been walking home, he had his hero journal stowed safely in his bag. He was surprised how much better he felt after talking with All Might, even more surprising was the number his idol have given him to get in contact with him. Izuku felt like he was floating when he approached an intersection. Everything was normal until that shriek cut through the air. He heard shouting saw the truck come hurtling down the street. His eyes caught a pair still stuck on the road. Maybe they’d been knocked down? Izuku wasn’t sure. 

 

He didn’t wait to find out either, with everyone else seemingly paralyzed or maybe they just looked paralyzed to him. The green haired boy rushed out of the crowd, he looked like a blur as he swept up the girl and child in the same movement as he pulled them out the way. His feet just barely missing the truck as it sailed on by not even slowing. 

 

Izuku looked down at the girl he’d knocked out of the way, he was panting he’d never moved so fast in his life. Despite that he smiled at her. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

Momo blinked once before finally finding her voice. 

 

“Yes..yes I’m fine.” 

 

Izuku smiled again, and Momo suppressed a flutter she felt in her chest. He was cute, like if a puppy had become a person. Izuku stood up and helped her to her feet. When suddenly he broke out in a blush. Realizing he had just tackle saved a girl. A woman broke out from the crowd and seemed to end the silence that had fallen. 

 

“Mommy!” The little girl cried out and ran to her mother. Who met her halfway, Momo and Izuku sighed in relief. 

 

A lot of things happened in short order just then. Kamui Woods and Death Arms stopped the truck further down the street. Officers arrived on scene to take statements an ambulance arrived to treat any wounds. The news followed shortly thereafter, and Izuku thought he was gonna die. The number of people clapping him on the back and praising him was starting to get a little overwhelming. 

 

“That was very brave!” 

 

“You didn’t even hesitate.” 

 

“Good job kid!” 

 

Those were just a few of the things being tossed his way. Kamui Woods and Death Arms made their way to him and Momo. Izuku was waving his hands and trying to explain he just acted he didn’t really think. 

 

“Are you the young man who got those two out of the cars path?” Kamui woods stood nearby Death Arms next to him. 

 

“Uhh...yes...I’m sorry if I caused any trouble,” Izuku bowed to the two adults. Who shared a look with each other. Momo was having her back seen to, Izuku had gotten away with a scraped hand and knee. She had a friction burn on her shoulder and back over all...very minor injuries compared to what could have happened. 

 

“Kid calm down,” Death Arms patted Izuku on the shoulder. 

 

“We’re not here to admonish you young man, if you hadn’t acted this young lady and that girl might have been seriously injured or even killed. You should be proud of yourself.” 

 

“Yeah you got them out of the way, it was the right call.” 

 

Izuku looked up, praise was...a new thing to him. He blushed again, that’s when Momo stood up and smiled at him. 

 

“Their right, I froze up...if not for you well…” She looked down at her feet, silently admonishing herself. 

 

_ And I want to be a hero? I have to work on my reaction time in such situations.  _

 

“I..I..uhhh…” 

 

“What’s your name kid?” Death Arms chuckled at little at how flustered the boy was. 

 

“I..i...Izuku, Izuku Midoriya.” 

 

“You did well today, Izuku Midoriya. After you’ve given your statements I’m sure one of these fine officers can take you home if you’d like,” Kamui woods gave Izuku one more pat on the shoulder. “Speaking of which, I think we have statements of our to give, those thieves nearly got away.” Kamui nodded to Death Arms and turned. 

 

Death Arms gave Izuku a thumbs up before following his colleague to speak with the police. Momo opened her mouth to say something when a woman with frazzled hair and tear streaks ran up to Izuku and grabbed him in a bear hug. 

 

“Oh thank you thank thank you!” A little girl was holding onto the woman’s skirt looking up at Momo and Izuku with wide blue eyes. “You saved her, both of you thank you!” The woman grabbed Momo into the hug as well. 

 

“It’s alright Ma’am your welcome it’s no problem,” Izuku choked out. 

 

“Yes I only wish I had acted faster,” Momo said, a hint of melancholy in her voice. 

 

The mother continued to thank them before leaving, but not before the little girl ran up and gave Izuku and Momo a sweet little hug. She was smiling brightly as she left with her mother. Momo felt her heart warm at the sight, then turned to Izuku extending a hand. 

 

“Momo Yaoyorozu,” Izuku’s head snapped back, and he took the offered hand. 

 

“Izuku...oh you probably already heard…”

 

“Yeah,” Momo chuckled. “I wanted to thank you personally for saving me. Though if I hadn’t frozen up you wouldn’t have had to risk your life like that, and for that I apologize.” 

 

“What!? No it’s fine, no one’s hurt that's what's important,” Izuku waved his hands around, blushing anew after holding a girls hand. He really was sheltered wasn’t he? 

 

“Either way, it’s something I have to work on. Since I want to be a hero someday.” 

 

“Oh what’s your quirk if you don’t mind me asking?” Izuku took out his journal, making a note to get Kamui Wood’s and Death Arm’s signatures before he left. 

 

“I don’t mind,” She cocked a brow at the Journal. 

 

“Oh sorry it’s a habit, If your not comfortable I’ll put it away.” 

 

“I don’t mind, take all the notes you want. My quirk is called ‘Creation’.” 

 

Momo explained how her quirk worked, by using the lipids (fat cells) stored in her body she can create any non-living material from her exposed skin. As long as she understands how something is made she can make it. The more she eats the more ‘fuel’ her quirk has to work with. She has to eat a lot for her quirk to be effective. She also explained it takes longer to create larger objects and she has to have a bigger ‘area’ or ‘canvas’ to work with. IE: more exposed skin. Bringing this up made her blush more. 

 

“Oh that’s an amazing quirk Yaoyorozu.” 

 

“Please call me Momo, and thank you. Though the whole exposed skin thing does make me a little uncomfortable.” 

 

“Maybe you could take some hints form Mt. Lady and Midnight? Mt. Lady has to wear clothes that stretch with her changes in height and Midnight wears ultra sheer fabric so she can use her quirk by just tearing a hole on her arms and legs.”

 

Momo listened, most boys his age would be well...approaching this topic from a different angle. But Izuku seemed all business. 

 

“Mmmm...have you considered smart fabrics?” 

 

“Mmm?” 

 

“Self repairing materials, their rare and might not hold up against massive punctures. But you could wear it as an undergarment or just on your arms and legs if you wanted.” 

 

Momo blinked, she honestly hadn’t considered that. It wasn’t like her family or a support company couldn’t afford such things. She put a hand to chin as she considered. 

 

“Midoriya, that’s ingenious! I’ll have to experiment a bit but it might work,” Momo lit up as the idea settled in. she had to remember to make a note on her costume idea when she got home. “But you know Izuku, you haven’t told me about your quirk.” 

 

“Oh uhh...well…” 

 

“Hey kids, we’re all done here,” One of the officers approached them. “We can escort you home if your ready.” 

 

“Oh alright, well it looks like this is goodbye Momo it was nice to meet you,” Izuku gave her a polite bow. 

 

“Oh wait, we don’t have to say goodbye, here let’s exchange numbers we can chat later!” Momo’s innocent suggestion made Izuku go beet red again. 

 

“Oh sure, of course!” 

 

Izuku exchanged numbers with Momo,  _ A GIRL’S NUMBER.  _ Trying not to have a meltdown, he also asked and received Death Arms and Kamui woods autograph. Then he and Momo were escorted home, in two different directions. So engrossed was he with his new notes, autographs and number that he didn’t notice a certain skeletal man watching from the crowd. On their way home, Momo began to text Izuku, she still wanted to know about his quirk. 

 

**Yao-Momo**

**So you didn’t get to tell me about your quirk.**

 

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Oh is that your name? It’s clever.**

**Anyways...yeah. It’s kind of a long story but..**

****Izuku Midoriya is typing****

 

Momo blinked as Izuku took a few moments to type out his response. It must have been a long message. 

 

**My ‘quirk’ only came in a few days ago. I’m still getting used to it, the Doctor’s called it ‘Nero-Arachina’ evidently it shares some traits with an american superhero named ‘Spider-Man’. From way back when quirks were still a new thing. It’s a mutation quirk. I have the proportional strength of a spider, enhanced reflexes, enhanced speed, enhanced balance (I don’t get sick from being upside down.) I have a healing factor pretty much everything he could do. I also have...spinnerets in my wrists. That shoot out web lines. I’m still getting used to those. I can generate electric shocks though...so far only through touch, I can’t do on command yet but I can also turn invisible.**

 

**Yao-Momo**

**Oh is that all?**

 

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Yeah...hee..**

**For most of my life I thought I was quirkless.**

**Maybe I was.**

 

**Yao-Momo**

**What do you mean?**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Well I only got these powers after a Spider bit me.**

**Probably just a coincidence.**

**Yao-Momo**

**Maybe not…**

**Maybe you had a quirk that absorbed animal DNA?**

**Maybe the spider had a quirk that imposed it’s DNA on others?**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Spiders are well known for their invisible nature**

**And electric shocks.**

**Yao-Momo**

**Okay you got me there.**

**Mmm...that is an odd coincidence though.**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Yeah. I finally have a shot at UA now though.**

 

**Yao-Momo**

**With a powerset like that I’m certain you’ll pass.**

**Oh I’m home, I’ll talk to you later Izuku.**

**Goodbye for now.**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Yeah you too, thanks.**

**It was wonderful to meet you. :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks to the camera* Yeah that's the ship. Either get on board or find a different captain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally gets home after a long day, but it's not over yet. Someone arrives to give him an offer he's long been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might be a little shorter then you were expecting, it's more like an epilogue for this part and into part 2. Also you'll notice the chapter count for this part went down from 5 to 4....that's cause I miscounted the number of chapters. The amount of story hasn't changed I just didn't count right. >.<

The moment Izuku entered his home his Mother rushed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Izuku struggled for breath for a moment before his mom finally let him go. 

 

“The police told me what happened, Izuku what do you think your doing risking yourself like that?” 

 

“I’m sorry mom I just…

 

“No..no..I’m sorry Izuku," Inko let out a long sigh as she collected herself. "You did the right thing, it just made my heart skip a beat when they called. I’m glad you're alright but this on top of your powers...I can’t take much more.” 

 

“....I met All Might today he saved me from a villain and signed my journal."

 

“WHAAAT!?” 

 

\-------------

 

Bakugou walked into his home, kicked his shoes off and saw his mother on the couch. Watching the TV. 

 

“Oh hey, Katsuki. Look! Your friend’s on the news.” 

 

A blonde spiky head whipped in the TV’s direction, a video of Izuku saving two girls played on screen. His picture with that stupid smile and green hair popped up. Bakugou ground his teeth. 

 

“GET THAT SHITHEAD OFF THE TV!” 

 

“DON’T FUCKING SCREAM AT ME LIKE THAT!” His mother retorted. 

 

\------------

 

After explaining everything to his mother and showing off his autographs, the two had dinner in their comfy home and Izuku went through his usual routine. He was sitting at his desk, when he remembered that All Might had given him his personal number. After a few minutes of hesitation he added it to his contacts and sent a message. 

 

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Uh...hello. This is the boy you saved today. Well...one of many I’m sure.**

**Oh what am I saying he probably doesn’t even monitor these.**

 

**All-MIght**

**That’s where you’d be wrong young man.**

 

**Izuku Midoriya**

**AHHH!**

**All-Might**

**Ha!**

**I was hoping you’d contact me soon actually.**

**There's something I want to speak to you about.**

**But I’d rather it be face to face. I’m nearby if your free to talk.**

 

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Nearby?**

**Wait do you know where I live?**

**All-Might**

**Forgive my impertinence young man.**

**I simply asked the Police.**

**If you can’t talk now that’s fine.**

**It is dark out.**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**No, no I’m free, I’ll be right out.**

 

\--------

All Might was suddenly aware he was asking a minor to speak to him late at night sans parental supervision. He ran a weathered hand down his skeletal face. Put a pin in that one he’d get back to it later. He was indeed waiting nearby, he saw Izuku step outside, head moving like a hawk as he looked for All Might. The man in question bulked up and rushed over skidding to a stop. 

 

**“I...AM HERE!”**

 

“Ahh! You came out of nowhere.” 

 

**“Hahaha! As did you, earlier today. I saw what you did young man. That was very brave.”**

 

“No no it’s...it’s nothing...my body just…

 

**“Moved on it’s on, before you could think right?”**

 

Izuku looked up at his idol. 

 

**“There are stories about every hero, their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own.”**

 

Izuku felt a warmth spread in his chest.

 

**“That’s what happened to you today isn’t it?”**

 

Izuku nodded, fighting back tears. 

 

**“Young man, you have what it takes to be a Hero. I firmly believe that.”**

 

Izuku’s lip quivered and he couldn’t stop the tears flowing from his eyes staining his cheeks. Couldn’t stop the heave in his chest as he cried. 

 

**“And if you agree, I can help get you ready for the UA exam. Izuku if you’d like I can train you to use that quirk of yours.”**

 

The boy looked up through tears, hardly believing his ears. He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. He felt a large hand on his shoulder, patting him gently. 

 

**“Take a few breaths young man it’s alright.”**

 

“Why...why would you want to waste your time helping me?’

 

**“Helping others is never a waste of time, I saw a spark in you today young Midoriya. A spark I wish to see grow into a raging fire. You said your quirk only activated a few days ago. The entrance exams are in ten months, you need to get your quirk under control. Learn your limits, and exceed them. In short you need to get used to your new body.”**

 

“Yeah...that makes sense...I’m stronger and faster but...if I don’t get my body used to it...I could hurt myself or others...that and the whole electricity thing and turning invisible. I wouldn’t mind learning how to web swing or..” Izuku devolved into one of his mumble storms, All Might sweat dropped at the sight. 

 

**“I didn’t catch all that but sounds like we got a lot to work on! So I take it that’s a yes?”**

 

“Of course it is! I’ll do my best to be worthy of your time!” Izuku beamed up at him, honestly the sheer adoration and respect that radiated off of him made All Might’s chest clench. It was too bad he was about to shatter that image. 

 

**“I’m glad to hear it, is your mother home? I don’t want to start without her blessing.”**

 

**_I’m taking a big risk here...but it’d be best to get all of this out in front, there's something about this boy._ **

 

“Oh yes of course, come on in!” Izuku’s mind crashed for a moment when he realized he was about to have All Might IN HIS HOUSE. He mentally apologized to his mother for the shock she was about to get. 

 

Walking inside, Izuku called out to said mom. 

 

“Oh your back already?” She came round the corner, “That didn’t...take…” She and All Might stared at each other for a moment. “...ALL MIGHT!?” 

 

**“Greetings! You must be Ms. Midoriya it’s wonderful to meet you, you have a lovely home!”** All Might extended his hand, which Inko took. He gave her a gentle and friendly handshake. She stared dumbfounded. 

 

“Mom...can you show...All Might to the couch, I’ll get us something to drink.” 

 

“Su...sure honey, I was brewing some green tea...bring that…” 

 

Izuku walked back to the living room finding All Might and Inko sitting across from one another. He sat the tea down and poured three cups. 

 

“So...All Might,”  _ Oh my god I can’t believe he’s here!  _ Inko managed to contain her shock...mostly. “May I ask what this visit is all about?” 

 

**“Yes but before we begin, there’s something I need to tell you. Maybe I shouldn’t but...I think...no I know I can trust Young Midoriya. I’m certain I can trust you as well Ms. Midoriya. With the trust Young Midoriya has shown me I want to repay that.”**

 

Izuku’s brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of his Idol’s words. That’s when steam started to seep from All Might’s body. 

 

**“Seems I don’t have a choi...** OICE!” 

 

The steam cleared after a moment, and a skinny skeletal man sat in All Might’s place, blood seeping from his mouth. Mother and Son where stone still, shocked. 

 

“I am All Mi pheeew!” All Might coughed, blood spurting from his mouth. 

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Both of the Midoriya's screamed out at the same moment. 

 

_ This is going well...I’m gonna think of a better way to have done this later aren’t I? _

 

\-----------------------

 

After the two had calmed down, All Might or Yagi Toshinori as he was known outside of his muscle form. Explained why he was like this, the wound on his side. The loss of his organs, his weakened state and as a result, his reduced time as a hero.

 

“Mr. Toshinori.” 

 

“You can call me Yagi if you’d like Ma’am.” 

 

“Right...not that I don’t appreciate the trust but...why are you explaining all this to us of all people?”

 

Toshinori steepled his fingers as he considered his response. “...My time as the symbol of peace is growing short. A new symbol must rise to replace me soon, I want to do what I can to foster the next generation to shoulder that burden. To that end I’ve been looking at possible successors. Your son showed he had a heroic spark, I want to help train him to get into UA so that spark may grow.” 

 

“You...you're...looking at my son as a...possible successor?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Izuku’s spirit had left his body at this point, after years of being called worthless all this praise was taking its toll. He wavered a bit nearly passing out, till his mother grabbed his shoulder and steadied him. The boy took a breath before speaking. 

 

“Okay...I uhh...that’s an honor. I...don’t think I’m...I mean...there are others more,” Izuku glanced down. He’d spent his life being called worthless, useless, deku. But now his idol was not only willing to train him but train him to succeed him? He felt something grow in chest, he looked back up smiling. “I won’t let you down.” 

 

“Ha! Finally got some steel in your voice hmm?” Toshi turned back to look at Inko. “Ms. Midoriya if I am to train a replacement...I want to be honest and upfront about everything. That’s why I got this out of the way. Both you and young Midoriya deserve to know. So...with your blessing, will you allow me to train your son to be a hero?” 

 

Inko was silent for a moment before she stood and walked over to All Might, she stared him in the eye before wrapping her arms around her and hugging the man close. 

 

“Thank you, you have...no idea…” She sniffled tears already spilling out. “You were always there when he was little. He might not have made it...without you.” 

 

“Mom.” 

 

“I couldn’t tell him, when he was little…” She sniffed again, “I couldn’t say what he needed to hear. But you were always there for him, a shining example that kept him smiling.” She leaned back, looking into the wide eyed expression on Toshi’s face. “Thank you so much for being his hero, of course you have my blessing.” 

 

Izuku stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mother. The two held each other tightly. Toshi smiled too, every now and then it was nice being reminded of why he kept going. He gave them a few minutes, man could these people cry. 

 

_ I’m wondering if he doesn’t have some kind of tear or water quirk. Maybe that Neo-Arachnia stuff was a mistake… _

 

Finally after a few moments the two parted, they were red eyed and puffy but somehow looked refreshed. 

 

“Sorry about that.” Izuku sniffed again, wiping his nose with a tissue. 

 

“It’s quite alright my boy, there's no shame in tears,” Toshi looked at his phone and saw the time. “It’s getting rather late, so I think I need to be on my way. Thank you both for your hospitality.” 

 

All three stood up and walked Toshi to the door. 

 

“Izuku, meet me at Dagobah beach first thing tomorrow morning. I’ll send the location in a text.” 

 

“Oh, why are we meeting there?” 

 

“Ha...you’ll see, Ms. Midoriya thank you again for your blessing and the tea. Have a good night the both of you.” 

 

With that Toshi bowed, and walked out. Mother and son shared a look and smiled brightly at each other. 

 

\---------------

Far from the Midoriya's home 

 

A light flickers on, the room is filled with science equipment. Rows of vials with labels all filled with various ‘samples’ and liquids. Large complicated machines, specimen jars, rows and rows of various tools. The room is cluttered, yet orderly. The same figure from before steps in. The light catching it’s goggles, a surgical mask just below them hiding its face. The figure removes it’s heavy coat and sits it aside and stands in front of a work table. The spider’s body lay in a petri dish nearby. Carefully the figure took up a pipette and dribbled several drops of some chemical concoction onto the arachnid. 

 

It’s dried body sucked up the liquid and slowly returned to a state just after death. The figure carefully transferred the body underneath a microscope and removed a set of delicate surgical instruments from a drawer. 

 

“All right, let’s see what you can tell us. My dear 42.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for part one! Part 2's first chapter will be up soon. Thanks for everyone whose giving it a go and reading it. This isn't the first thing I've posted on AO3 but it is going to be the first multi-part story I've ever done. So...yeah nervous. 
> 
> So why did All Might revel his weakness but not how his quirk worked? Why to his Mother? Izuku doesn't need it to get into UA, he still wants to be honest with his protege, and *looks up at tags*....*sweats* Uhh....no other reason. >.>
> 
> Who is this mysterious doctor? What could he be up to? Well...I mean...I know but...*shrug* anyways thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this, thank you. I'm still new to AO3 so if you think of any tags I've missed or should add please feel free to let me know.


End file.
